Pleasures of being a Shinigami
by DendeFTW
Summary: 1-shots featuring Ichigo with a majority of the female champions...(I've seen a lot of these types of Fanfics like this and though 'meh, what the heck? Why not Ichigo?)... Rated M for Lemons...
1. Katarina: The Sinister Blade

Katarina, Da Sinister Blade.

Noxus. A proud country, that had seen its fair share of ups and downs. The 'ups' were usually classified as War. The Noxians loved war, and would do anything to see the spilling of blood. Their most famous Noxian was a League of Legends champion who went by the name Draven. He was the executioner, or as he liked to call it, the 'Glorious Executioner'.

There were many different people who owed their origins to Noxus. Darius, Draven's elder brother and famous hand of Noxus. Riven, whose name had been long etched out of the Noxian army? Warwick, the cursed Blood Hunter and his ex-apprentice, Singed.

However, there was one champion, who barely ever received fame, although she came from the famous Du Couteau family. The champion in question was Katarina, and the reasons for her secrecy were very legitimate.

One cannot boast about being an Assassin, as that very much ruins the purpose. Assassin's are stealthy, and love to feel the way their blades cut through flesh and bone, causing their victims to give one last look of fear before their fate sinks in. They were going to die, and there was other way about it.

The underground of Noxus was very familiar with the Sinister Blade, as her handy work had become quite the thing of talk. Thugs would place bets on how long the victim had if they were assigned to Katarina. Not a single one of them had made it over two days.

Heyer was far from the image of a good man. At the age of thirty two, with three wives divorced (And then tragically killed in an 'accident'), he was not what you would call the embodiment of justice. How he had risen to being the Chief of Justice in Noxus was something nobody could fully understand (As if there was a thing called 'Justice' in the city). However, many suspected it involved the Du Couteau family's signature.

He waited quietly in the thug infested sewers of Noxus for his acquaintance. He had requested to meet here, as it was a place that rarely aroused suspicion. This was the closest Noxus got to a happy place. Barrels of cloth were burnt in multiple colours of flame, men and woman laughing and singing, while some even had the audacity to bathe in the unclean sewer water.

It sickened Heyer to even be here, but it was important that he did. A pressing matter had reached the attention of Noxus government, and had to be dealt with immediately, for fear of panic.

"Oi! You there! Got any spare change?" One of the Sewer rats came towards him. It was obvious from his looks that he came from the slums of Noxus. His hair was greasy and flea infected, a ghastly amount of bugs falling down his hair as his finger scratched his head. His clothes were rags, cut and worn out. He had a maniacal look in his face that suggested his upbringing had not been a normal one.

"I am afraid not" sighed Heyer, gesturing with his hand to shoo him away as if he were a rabid dog. He had seen Yordles carry themselves with more pride than that miserable excuse of a Noxian. The man merely cackled and ran away.

Heyer sighed a second time. His acquaintance should have been here by now, but for some reason, seemed to be running late. His attire did not make him hard to spot at all, so there was no way his acquaintance had not seen him yet. In fact, he stood out from the inhabitants of the sewer, in a Summoner robe which merely concealed his face.

He could see through the rails of the Sewer than a pale moon shined in the night sky. The matter at hand was urgent, and his associate would have to get it done immediately.

"It is a wonderful night" a feminine voice said from behind him.

"Indeed it is, and you are late" replied Heyer, turning around to face his contact. She had taken to a different attire, and looked nothing like she normally did. She'd probably attract way too much attention if she did. He could see traces of silver hair from beneath the hood, but he had no doubt whom he was talking to.

"I had former matters to attend to" the reply came instantaneously, as if she had rehearsed to say it. "Business calls"

"Of this sort? Highly unlikely"

"What makes you say that?" His acquaintance lowered her hood, revealing her identity. A nasty gash ran down her left eye, her silver hair doing its best to cover it. Her hair had been dyed, of course. She was wearing a green jacket that seemed to end at her rib cage. She wore a black material beneath, which barely covered her breasts. Black tattoos swirled their way from beneath her breasts to her waist, and disappeared underneath her pants. She wore tight black pants, and spiky leather boots. All in all, Katarina looked devilish.

"Why the new look?" questioned Heyer, eyeing her from top to bottom. She truly was a creature of extreme exoticism. Many a man would have groped at her the moment they laid eyes on her, and would soon find a knife at their throat. Katarina was not a woman to be messed with.

"I do not wish to arouse suspicion, as your missions usually deal with me being out in the public. Not the best place an Assassin would want to kill in"

"Oh, this isn't that sort of mission. In fact, this requires stealth of the greatest level"

"Then you should have called for Talon. I excel in stealth, but he is far greater than me at missions like this"

"I also need a person who can get the job done quickly. I could not have found a person better suited for this mission than you"

"I'm flattered" smirked Katarina, her lips curving upwards. "However, I know you have not called me here to speak of my talents. State what you wish, Heyer"

"Surely you must have heard of the new champion?" stated Heyer, searching his cloak for something. A picture perhaps? Katarina nodded.

"He is the talk of the Institute. He comes from a land not known to Runeterra"

"True. However, we know of his origins, and he could possibly pose a threat"

"So you want me to...?"

"Isn't it obvious? Make him bleed"

"I cannot violate the Tribunal. Champions are not to attack other Champions outside the League"

"And when have you ever been one to follow rules?"

Katarina's smirk grew wider. "Where is he residing?"

"Much to our convenience, currently in Noxus. He thinks he is incognito, but we have a dozen trained spies on him as we speak"

"I am going to ask you to humbly lay off the spies. I do not like people watching me work"

"If that is what you wish" said Heyer. He snapped his fingers and a holographic image of four men appeared. Katarina had momentarily forgotten that Heyer possessed the powers of a Summoner. He muttered something in a language she could not understand, and the holograph disappeared.

"It is done" he said. He handed over the picture to Katarina, and started walking away. "His address is behind the photo. I suggest you finish this quickly. He is quite a handful"

And with that, Katarina put her hood back on and moved towards her destination.

He resided in an inn. Katarina made sure she passed by across the inn and towards the rooms upstairs. She discarded of her cloak immediately and made her way quietly down the hallway. She reached her victim's room, and slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't creak.

It was a rather dull place, devoid of any furniture save a table, a chair, a measly looking fridge and a bed. Not the prettiest places in Noxus, but definitely not a slum. Katarina closed the door, and slowly took out one of her knives from a hold in her pants.

She tip-toed her way towards the bed, where a soon to be corpse lay. She could make out his body from the slow inhaling and exhaling he emitted. It was a shame, really. He was quite a looker, and it was rare that anyone worth the Sinister Blade's time ever came around.

As quick as a mouse, she slit his throat and plunged the knife into his head. His breathing stopped immediately, much to Katarina's satisfaction. That might have been one of her fastest kills yet. She had expected more from a champion. She took out her knife and readied herself to clean the blood that dripped from it.

Not a single bit of liquid was stuck to her blade.

She felt a strong hand clasp her mouth. She tried to struggle before she noticed the object near her neck. It was a beautiful, long black sword. Her assailant was behind her.

"Don't move" He whispered in her ear. Katarina did a slow nod, cursing herself for not seeing this sooner. The sword suddenly left its position. Katarina felt a blow crash against her right temple, and all went black.

Katarina's eyes fluttered open to the liquid being splashed at her. She felt a lingering pain where the hilt of her assailant's sword had hit her. She once again cursed herself for not seeing this sooner. He was a League champion; of course he would have had a precaution.

A single torch lit the room. Katarina found herself propped on a chair, her hands bound by a thick rope. From what she felt, he had taken away all the concealed weapons she'd had with her for this assignment.

The light in the room was enough for her to see the champion's face. His brown eyes were narrowed at her, his orange hair falling down his forehead in a mess. He wore a black suit and pants. He had a handsome face, but one that betrayed no emotion.

"Who are you? Why were you sent here?" He asked in a monotonous tone. Katarina remained silent. She always had a spare blade, just in case something like this occurred. It was expertly hidden beneath a wrist band she wore, and from the looks of it, was still there. Carefully, she tried to obtain the blade to cut at her bonds.

"Who sent you here?" The boy repeated. His voice seemed to carry authority, authority one would not expect from a twenty one year old.

"My client shall remain unnamed" She said, a playful smirk on her face. "What's your name, pretty boy?"

"I'll ask you once more. Who are you, and who sent you here?"

"My name is Katarina. You ought to have heard of me" The boy's eyes widened a bit at the realisation, but quickly narrowed to his previous look.

"It's a violation of the Tribunal to attack another champion. If I were to inform the institution of thi-."

"Oh go ahead" smiled Katarina. "I'm sure they'd love to listen to you. But...Something tells me you won't turn me in just yet"

"What makes you say that?" He asked bluntly.

"Your eyes. They seem emotionless, but I can read you like a book. Your eyes are curious; they want to know why I'm here. And until you know that, you aren't going to budge"

"Fair enough" mumbled Ichigo. He let out a sigh, the only thing that suggested he was human.

"You never did tell me your name, pretty boy"

"Don't call me that. I'm the new champion; you still don't know my name?"

"The institute doesn't give away information before a champion is released. Rumour spread, but they are not to be trusted"

"What do the rumours say?"

"That you're Yasuo's gay brother. Tell me, is that true?"

"They actually say that?" the boy questioned. Katarina nodded, her grin growing even wider. She had managed to get a hold of her knife, and was now proceeding to cut at the rope.

"So, I'd rather like for you to tell me your name yourself"

"Go to hell" he said. "You still haven't told me why you're here"

"If you were to read my tattoo, you'd know" said Katarina, in a desperate attempt bring the boy on his knees. The boy, not being the brightest of the bunch, complied. The moment he got down, Katarina kicked him square in the face, forcing him to sprawl on the ground, clutching his head. Katarina cut out of the ropes and rushed towards him, and whispered in his ear.

"Don't move" and with a grin, she kicked him in the cheek, rendering him unconscious. She smiled and got to her knees, getting ready to hoist the boy (Who was sadly much taller than her), to the chair. It was time for some fun.

He awoke with a groan, much to Katarina's pleasure. It had only been ten minutes since she had knocked him out. The window overlooked the city streets, now empty save the beggars. She watched as recognition seeped into his eyes. He was bound the same way he had bound her. He seemed to have a considerable amount of rope.

"Nice trick" He muttered, his eyes still not betraying his emotions.

"Your appreciations are delightful. Now then, how shall I kill you?"

"You're not going to kill me" said the boy, a grin on his face.

"And what makes you think that?" replied the Assassin, a knife propped expertly in between her index finger and thumb. She darted her blade so that it was an inch away from Ichigo. He didn't even blink.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have already done so. Your eyes are curious, just like mine. You want to know where I came from, what I do" Katarina was impressed. She had never heard someone mock her before. This guy had balls.

"I'm afraid you're right. I do want to know you" She walked towards him, making sure to sway her hips as she did so. She put her legs on either side of him, and propped herself on his lap. She put her hands on his shoulders, her silver hair dangling in front of her.

"You could start with where you're from" she suggested. The boy nodded.

"I come from a place on the outskirts of Runeterra. Called Karakura town. I came here because the league has always been something of curiosity"

"Fair enough. Now, you could tell me your name"

"Not a chance. You're going to have to kill me"

"But I don't want to do that, as you have so fantastically established" she said, her voice getting quieter and quieter. She bent to his ear, and whispered. "I'm looking for some fun. The question is...are you?" She then proceeded to stick her tongue out of her mouth and slowly play with his earlobe. She did this for a while, until it was bathed in her saliva before expertly capturing it with her lips.

She stifled a chuckle as she felt the boy's body stiffen. Clearly, he hadn't done this a lot. She looked at his red-cheeked face, and proceeded to kiss his neck softly, her lips taking their time against his skin. She kissed both the sides of his neck, and kissed his right cheek. It was funny watching it turn into a deeper shade of red.

He refused to budge, all though she knew he badly wanted to. She continued her work on his face while her hands moved south. She grabbed his slowly hardening member, increasing the speed of his erection exponentially. He was big, she'd give him that.

She stroked it gently, eliciting a moan from the orange haired boy. Even though there was a set of clothing, it did not seem to hinder the boy. He was clearly not a virgin; she could tell by the way he reacted. But from what she gathered, he hadn't done this a lot.

"Well then...what do you say? Think you're up for it? If you are...I'll even kill you when you're asleep" She could see the conflict on his face. Part of him knew if he did this, it would show weakness. But the other part of him wanted to this so bad...He mumbled something.

"What's that?" Katarina asked seductively.

"Ichigo...Kurosaki. That's my name" she took that as permission for letting him go. Katarina quickly took out a blade, and sliced at the rope. It fell apart on either side of him. Katarina wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted himself up, his hands wrapped around her waist. She proceeded to kiss him vigorously on the neck, still not satisfied.

She guided him towards the bed, where he fell with her on top. Katarina was a very dominant person in every part of life. Sexual intercourse was not to be excluded. She ripped open his coat, revealing a well toned body with numerous battle scars. She moved her fingers along each and every one of them, her need increasing more and more.

She moved her tongue expertly along his chest, making sure to search every part of his body. She was surprised at how he showed little to no resistance; he just let her go with what she wanted. She loved that.

She soon reached his rigid manhood. She slowly pulled his pants down, revealing his dick in all its glory. It was big, far bigger than she had anticipated. She gave it a few loving strokes before devouring it whole. Her tongue wrapped itself around its tip, making pleasant noises as the boy moaned.

He didn't last long. In about a minute, his penis turned into a geyser, erupting in his juices, spilling it all across her face. She slurped at it lovingly, and continued to do so for another minute.

She didn't know what happened, but the next thing she knew, she was pinned down on the mattress, with Ichigo on top of her.

"My turn" He grinned. He kissed her forehead, his member brushing against her pale stomach. She felt herself quiver a little at the touch. All the people she had done this with had been far more aggressive, attacking her mouth as if she were food. She liked the fact that Ichigo was somewhat considerate.

He tore her green jacket off of her as he kissed her nose, still refusing to meet her lips. It was only then did Katarina notice that they still hadn't properly kissed each other.

_So he knows how to play...huh?_, She wondered, throwing her arms around his neck, loving the things he was doing to her. He ripped open her black top, freeing her breasts from their confine. She closed her eyes, readying him to attack her nipples. But instead, his hands crept behind her, slowly creeping their way into her pants. She felt his arms strongly clasp on her rear, causing her to moan a little.

It was the first she had done this night, and it most certainly was not going to be the last. Ichigo somehow reversed their positions, so that he was now on top of the Assassin. He immediately grabbed her breasts, slowly squeezing them while kissing the valley in between.

Katarina arched her back in pleasure, moaning yet again. His tongue slowly seeped out, licking their way to her belly button before kissing it lovingly. Only then did she notice that she was still partially clothed.

He fumbled with her pants, and Katarina firmly held his hands. "Allow me" she said coyly in is ear as she undid her pants, revealing scarlet panties and a belt with dangling daggers. Ichigo's eyes widened as she took the belt and kept it on the table next to the bed.

"Can't be too cautious these days" She mumbled and silently gestured for him to continue, which he did with hastiness. He turned her around gently, and trailed her back with kisses, letting his tongue bathe her shoulder-blades. It was almost serpent like.

After about twenty minutes of nothing but relishing each other, Katarina spread her legs. Ichigo's breathing was a little fast, but not nearly as erratic as his would-be killer's. She hadn't had this much fun in ever.

Without hesitation, Ichigo plunged into her. Katarina moaned in pleasure, so loud people might have mistaken it for a scream. It was only then did Ichigo crash his lips against hers, in a desperate attempt to silence her. His tongue quickly invaded her mouth, their tongues thrashing against each other.

He thrust into her, showing absolutely no mercy as she screamed into his mouth. After about an hour, they finally collapsed, gasping for breath. Katarina on top, and Ichigo's arms around her. She bit his lower lip and pulled out, before kissing his neck one last time before exhaustion got the better of the two.

Katarina staggered towards Heyer the next morning, a big frown on her face. "Your contacts led me to an ambush! A bunch of rapists greeted me"

Heyer's eyes widened. "But that is impossible! Surely there has been some sort of misunderstand-."

"No misunderstanding, Heyer. I'll let you live this time. If you were to lead me into something like this again...You'll be sorry you did so"

"What's that on your neck?" Heyer questioned. A patch of red was evident on the left side of her neck. Katarina however, chose to not answer that and quickly withdrew into the shadows.

Ichigo awoke alone, much to his dismay. A piece of paper neatly perched on his chest.

_My client will not leave you alone. He will track you down and send me to you again. I suggest you frequently keep moving. If he sends me, can I hope for the same treatment?_

_P.S: Last night was amazing. You have my thanks._

Ichigo sighed and got dressed. He was going to find Katarina, and repay her in kind.


	2. Kayle: The Judicator

Kayle the judicator.

Seldom was the judicator ever in the presence of another champion, save Morgana, whom she tried to stray from her 'evil' path. People rarely saw the beauty of the angel behind her war mask, which she chose to adorn everywhere she went.

Kayle was never one to hold her beauty in a high level. Beauty was unnecessary. She had a place in this war, and that was to fight, not look beautiful. Though she had had her fair share of 'rolling in the hay' with quite many men, it was surprising how she never held any of them in respect.

The only man who had ever demanded her respect had been High Councillor Ashram, and he had disappeared a long time ago. Time went by, and she continued fighting for the league, holding her promise to Ashram as to never quit the League. She could only hope that although he was missing, his promise stayed.

Kayle was never really a sexist, but she knew that most men were treacherous, especially those of Runeterra.

Of course, all of this changed one day.

* * *

"Did you hear? This is the new champion's first match!"

"I hear he's powerful! The summoner's had a hard time controlling him, even though he was willing"

Rumours spread like wildfire throughout Kayle's path as she went towards the summoning chambers. This was a familiar summoner, one named Viswa. He had unlocked her Aether Wing Skin, so she seemed it fitting for her to use it this match.

She remembered the concept behind the skin. An alternate reality where she 'lost' her wings. Pfft, as though that would happen. Morphing her wings into hextech was quite a task, not one she was very willing to do. But she did it, and she had to accept, the effect didn't look that bad.

She was the third person in the Summoning chamber, along with a certain person who liked yelling his name aloud (No, it wasn't Mundo), and her sister. Her gaze turned hard as she looked at Morgana.

"What are you doing here?" Kayle demanded. Her sister NEVER played on the same team as her. Ever. Her sister flashed a malevolent grin.

"Is that a way to talk to your sister? Especially now that we're going to be in the same team"

"I ask you again. What-are-you-doing?" Kayle growled. Something she didn't normally do. Her sister had that effect on her. The grin instantly changed into a snarl. She had tried far too many times to help her sister, which usually ended with her being badly wounded. Frustration was bound to show.

"I was asked to play here. As though I would play with someone like you!" She spat.

"Now, now ladies. There's enough Draven for everybody!" The other occupant of the room said, snaking one arm around Morgana. He instantly found energy coiling him, rendering him immovable. He then felt a punch in his stomach, to which he wheezed with laughter.

"Do not touch me, Mortal"

"Well, that's not very nice" The glorious executioner's grin still hadn't faded, even though he was currently keeled over. "How do you think your image is to me right now?"

Kayle watched as the door to the summoning chamber opened. Through it came the new champion and Vi. She was thankful Vi was here, as she didn't think twice about hitting Draven. Draven usually watched his mouth around the pink-haired lady.

The new champion was honestly not much. He had orange hair that shadowed his eyes, a black coat which seemed torn, and a sword. His sword was beautiful, as black as a moonless night. His sword hand was covered by a black glove, which seemed to have a firm grip on his sword.

As soon as the five champions gathered around in a circle, a blue light shined brightly. They soon found themselves on the familiar grounds of Summoner's rift.

Kayle gripped her sword, and soared into the air. It was time to enter the fray.

Twelve minutes, and the match had still not seen one kill. Kayle was faring well against the Fizz, she was far ahead in her C.S. Whenever she tried to fight him, Fizz proved to be a slippery fish and always managed to escape with just enough HP to survive. Kayle was a little annoyed that her Summoner hadn't chosen ignite.

She soon found herself in a bad position, with all five of the enemy team on her lane. She was dangerously low on HP, and all the others were near full. She quickly asked for assistance, which lead to four of her teammates arriving at the scene.

The only one who wasn't there was the new champion. Ichigo Kurosaki.

She growled in frustration as Vi charged towards the enemy marksman, pushing him up and slamming him down. Morgana jumped in, she used unleashed three chains of energy on the enemy, forcing them to run away. They weren't fast enough.

Two people of both teams were down, which left Kayle and Morgana alone.

"To your left, sister!" Kayle screamed. Morgana complied immediately, dodging the enemy Ezreal's Trueshot barrage. Kayle blessed her sister, granting her a slightly increased HP. This was bad. At this rate, they were going to lose tower, and die.

At that very moment, a sudden force brought Kayle to her knees. Everybody felt it above them, like a huge invisible hand was pushing them down.

"Mugetsu" a voice said, and a towering amount of black energy cut through the ground, hitting each of the enemy team. The voice of the summoner announcer screamed.

"Triple Kill! Ace!"

Kayle watched in awe at the 'Shinigami'. He no longer had orange hair, instead, he had flowing black hair. His upper body was covered with bandage-like cloth, black energy surging from him, evaporating into the sky. He slowly got down, and dissipated a light amount of power.

He looked like himself again, his scowl more present than ever.

"Let's take down that tower" He said, and the winged siblings had no choice but to go along. Kayle was still in shock. Nobody in the league had such power, such tremendous power. Even with the League suppressing this boy, he was still far greater than anyone she had ever faced.

They took down the tower rather easily. The rest of the match was nothing but a blur to Kayle, as the orange haired Shinigami breezed through the enemy team. He was fast, so tremendously fast, that he formed after images of himself.

Before she knew it, the enemy Nexus had burst. She found herself back in the Summoning chamber. Just as she was about to head out, a strong arm caught her right hand.

"Come with me" a familiar voice growled. Kayle didn't understand what was happening. One moment, she was in the chamber, the next moment, she was in the crowded roads of...Piltover? She yanked her arm away from the person, and much to her surprise, found it to be Ichigo. He glared at her.

"If you want to know why your sister did all the stuff she did...you might want to come with me" This boy never stopped astonishing him. She followed him. In Piltover, people barely looked your way if you had hextech wings. It was a surprise nobody recognised her.

"What do you know about Morgana?" Kayle asked, her face in a frown.

"She's not herself. Let's talk" He said, without stopping to turn to look at her.

"Here? With so many people looking at us?"

"It's best if we're in an open crowd. Nobody's going to want to listen" The orange haired champion said. "I come from a place, where things called...Hollows exist. They're souls that haven't passed over to the afterlife"

"These Hollows feast on normal souls. Your sister...she has one of them inside her, manipulating everything she does. When these things enter you, you have no idea what hits you. It gives out a voice in your mind, telling you to do these unimaginable things, and the person thinks it's their own and follows it blindly"

"But how did such a thing overcome my sister?"

"It could be anything, really. She could have just been at the wrong place at the wrong time"

"And you say that you have a plan to thwart this?"

Ichigo nodded. "To do that, I'll need her to be extremely vulnerable"

"Well, that is not a problem"

"Outside the battlefield"

_And therein lies the problem_, thought Kayle. Morgana's personal actions were extremely private, often never shared with a living soul.

"Finding her isn't going to be a problem" said Ichigo, sensing Kayle's worries. "However, making her vulnerable is going to be difficult. She needs to be completely immobile"

Kayle nodded. She had something that could take care of that.

* * *

"What is it, Sister? For what reasons have you called me here?" Morgana said, disdain oozing out of her voice.

"To finish this once, and for all" said Kayle, pointing her sword at Morgana. Morgana laughed at her sister's claim.

"Finish me? You think someone with your powers, can finish me?" Morgana growled, the walls of Summoner's rift cracking as power surged around her. Kayle was back to her original armour albeit her battle mask.

Kayle's sword burst into flames, her eyes glowing a sickly red. She was going to have to fight with everything she had. She shot a red orb of energy at her sister, which burst in front of her.

Morgana screamed in fury, and caused the ground on which Kayle stood to burst into acid, corroding her golden boots and singing her feet. Kayle growled, and rushed towards Morgana, letting out another red orb of energy.

Morgana dodged it this time, and shot a Dark ball of energy at her, which connected instantly. It bound Kayle immediately, rendering her immobile. Oh, that irony.

"Say goodbye, Sister!" Morgana howled, and shot a chain of energy at her, which seemed to be draining Kayle's very life out. She suddenly felt weak, fragile.

_Any minute now_

Sure enough, in a gust of green feathers, Swain's faithful bird Beatrice arrived, and with a loud caw, the ground beneath Morgana trembled. She couldn't move.

"What have you done?" She roared at her growingly unconscious sibling.

"I..I" Kayle managed, before completely blacking out.

* * *

Ichigo rose to action quickly. Morgana squirmed and yelled, but nothing would happen. Ichigo approached her, and placed his hand on her chest. His hand slowly went inside, grasping a hold of the white essence that had corrupted her.

He pulled it out; trying to deafen the screams of agony Morgana elicited. He pulled it out, as Morgana fell down, unconscious. He watched as the white thing took a shape. It was almost human, looking at Ichigo with golden eyes.

"Soul reaper...What business have you?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ichigo quipped out his sword as Beatrice rested itself on his shoulder. "I'm here to cleanse you"

It cackled.

"I am a Vasto Lorde! Nobody other than a Captain Class Shinigami can take me down!"

"I'm well over captain class, thanks" grunted Ichigo, and charged the thing. It moved formidable speed, dodging his cut rather effortlessly. It rushed behind him and screeched, causing Beatrice to flap its wings unpleasantly.

Ichigo appeared behind it and cut at its head. His blow had nearly killed the thing. The Hollow quivered as it rushed back, slowly charging a cero.

"You cannot kill me, Soul Reaper! Aizen handpicked me to come here!"

"Then I'd like you to know that Aizen's in jail for a long, long time" Ichigo informed, slashing at the thing's arms. He caught the growing cero, and crushed it effortlessly with his free hand.

"I was the one who defeated him. Say goodnight" Ichigo mumbled, and brought his sword down on the Vasto Lorde, who instantly turned to dust.

* * *

Kayle frowned as she awoke. Had Morgana's strength really been that much more than hers? She had lasted for two hits. Her body ached all over, her armour suddenly very heavy.

It was night, and by the looks of it, she was in Ionia. It was peaceful, filled with the merry shouts of the drunken Ionian streets. She recalled there being some sort of festival. The moonlight bathed the room. It was the only source of light, and from it, she could make the outline of someone else.

"Did it work?" She asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Morgana's safe in the hands of the Institute. It might take her a while to recover, but when she does, the past few years will be a blur. Get ready to lie" Ichigo said. He got up to leave. "Just so you know, Morgana set a spell or something on you long ago that suppressed your power every time you fought her. That's why you didn't win"

"You have my thanks" Kayle said, as Ichigo got up. He shook his head.

"No need to thank me. Just doing my job" However, just as Ichigo was about to walk out the door, he stopped.

"However, there might be one thing you could help me with"

"State what it is, and I shall do it"

"Well..." Ichigo fidgeted with his fingers. "It's kind of a personal question..."

"I shall not be upset. Tell me"

"Well...did you really have sex with Draven?" he stuttered quickly, his face a dark red. Kayle blinked for a minute, before her lips curved in a humorous smile. Her smile quickly broke out into laughter, something Ichigo had never even seen. She had always seemed so serious.

"Is that what he has been telling everybody?"

Ichigo nodded. "He talks about it a lot, actually..."

"Well then, I can surely tell you that it is a lie. There is no way I would sleep with someone as stupid as the Glorious Executioner"

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks. I can finally shut him up"

"Is that all you want to do, though?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"Don't you want to boast? I mean, telling him to be quiet isn't going to stop Draven"

It took Ichigo a good minute to understand the hint.

"Oh...you mean..."

"If you want to, that is. I have been looking for a way to ease my stress" She took off her gauntlets and flexed her fingers. They had rarely ever seen the world. And a very few had actually seen any part of Kayle, to be honest. Ichigo's jaw dropped, still not completely comprehending what had happened. She got up, and took off her boots and walked to face him.

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Is this your first time, then?"

"No. Wait, what makes you think this was going to be my first time?"

"Your reaction is completely opposite from what I would have expected. Oh well, if you do not want to, you are free to go"

Normally, Ichigo wouldn't have thought twice before running out the front door. He had already had enough of his previous mentor Yoruichi teasing the living crap out of him. Who knows, if he ever ran into her, he could probably tell her off? And there was also Draven. In what little time he had joined the League, Draven had pissed him off quite a lot.

"Well...if you don't mind..." Ichigo said, rather stupidly. Kayle smiled, something not a lot of people ever saw. It was a pleasant look.

"Of course I do not mind" She said. There was a generous height difference between them, so Kayle had to get on her tip-toes. She pressed her lips against his, slowly. She put her hands on his shoulders, while he cupped her cheek softly, continuing the kiss. This was DEFINITELY not his first, that she was sure.

Her arms ventured up his face and into his huge orange hair, her fingers playfully grabbing fistfuls of them. Her wings spread out, something she did often when she was in a good mood. It was a good thing this room was vast. It would have been pretty hard dealing with her wings had they been in a small room.

Without breaking the kiss, Ichigo helped Kayle take off the many straps of her armour. It was a long and quite pain-staking process, but eventually it was done. Ichigo's hands snaked their way to Kayle's thighs, his thumbs moving softly against skin.

They pulled out, so that Kayle could start on Ichigo's garment, which now, was just a hindrance. She tossed his shirt immediately, and captured his lips again, while slowly getting out of her armoured skirt. She wore white panties, which seemed to arouse Ichigo a lot. Her tongue entered his mouth, thrashing against his like fish on land.

They fell onto the bed. Ichigo's lips parted from Kayle's, and started trailing kisses on her jaw. He took off her breastplate, the last part of her armour left. Much to his relief, she wore nothing beneath it. Before Kayle could even react, he placed his lips on her right breast, his tongue skilfully twirling around her hardening nipple.

Kayle moaned, something she never did. Ever. This boy was surely something else. His face went down south, kissing every bit of skin he could find until he met cloth, which was already heavily dampened. He slowly pulled it down to gaze at what it hid.

It took him a minute to realise what he was doing. He was having sex, with the real life equivalent of an ANGEL. He would probably never ever forget this in his life. An angel was wet for him.

He buried his face in her pussy, licking her folds. Kayle wrapped her legs around his face, pulling him deeper. Her fluids spilled onto his tongue, which he pleasurably licked. She smiled at how childish it seemed for him to do such an action.

A thought suddenly went into Kayle's mind. _Why was she letting him dominate? _Surely, she had to do something about it. It was a pity he still had his pants on. In one simple move, she reversed their positions, so she was now above him. She pulled his pants, a look of lust clearly evident on her determined eyes.

He was already erect, and pleasantly hard. She breathed on his dick for a moment, before slowly swallowing it. Ichigo moaned, his hands digging deep into the mattress. She wrapped her tongue around the tip of his dick, and continued to move it like that. It wasn't long before he came.

Kayle greedily scooped it up, before resuming a kiss with Ichigo. After a while of nothing but messing around, Kayle decided it was time. She grabbed his penis and positioned it over her entry.

She looked over at Ichigo, who nodded. She nearly fell onto his throbbing member, gasping as she felt him inside of her. She could feel inner walls constrict, taking a hold of Ichigo.

The rest went by like a blur to Kayle. She remembered a lot of wet kisses and the euphoria she felt coursing through her till both of them collapsed, Kayle falling onto Ichigo's body. She pressed her head to Ichigo's chest, kissing it softly before falling asleep.

* * *

Ichigo awoke alone. For a second, he thought last night had been something of a dream before he noticed himself naked. He also noticed Kayle, who had no intention of wearing clothes. She noticed him and nodded.

"What a story you have for Draven" she said, walking over to the bathroom of the hotel. Ichigo's face went red, searching the room for his clothes. "What would you say for one last time?"

Ichigo, who had just found his pants, nearly dropped them. "You mean...?"

"Yes. In the shower"

"Well...I...sure" Ichigo said, which earned him a grin from Kayle. Something told him this was going to be the most fun he'd ever have taking a bath ever.

* * *

Author notes: Welp, this was late :\. Sorry guys, Finally got time to write, though I wasn't too happy with this story\lemon. Felt too rushed, and I'm pretty sure a lot of the stuff I put in there is totally not legit. I'll probably try and edit this chapter soon. Till then, thanks for reading! Suggest who you want next (I'm planning on Nidalee, but meh...)


End file.
